


Kastle oneshots/poems

by lum0smylife



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, this is mainly kastle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum0smylife/pseuds/lum0smylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Karen and frank pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kastle oneshots/poems

Your brain says:  
‘How can you love someone  
Who bathes so deeply, in the blood of others?  
The blood of those who steal from others;  
Be it their rights, their innocence, and their lives?  
Blood is still shed.’

‘That’s easy,’ your heart says.  
‘Despite all the atrocities of this town,  
There is some good in him.  
And despite all you do to keep yourself polished and clean,  
You have the same blood on your hands.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this lil poem. I finally got around to catching up with season 2 and quickly became a diehard Kastle shipper. Just the amount of respect, trust and openness they have towards each other, had me eying this ship up. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under 'biglittlebluebox.' If you liked this then you should probably go follow my friend Mayura (insta: mayura_u tumblr: mayurawrites) she writes poems too (and is also a kastle shipper) and has a book coming out this summer.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. All criticism is welcome.


End file.
